Aircraft/Rotary-Wing Aircraft
Perhaps less affected by Heavy Laser-class BETA due to their similar capabilities to TSFs, helicopters are nonetheless under threat by the smaller Laser-class BETA in the immediate area of a battlezone, which can aim higher and shoot faster. Nevertheless, the airborne firepower an attack helicopter squadron can bring is no laughing matter, and helicopter transports, for example, allow for insertion of supplies in hard-to-reach areas without exposing larger, more cumbersome transport aircraft to the range of Heavy Laser-class BETA. 'American Helicopters' AH-64D Apache Longbow ) An AH-64D.]] : A modern, all-weather multi-environment attack helicopter, the Apache Longbow is equipped with the latest in ground-attack avionics and sensors, as well as an impressive air-to-ground payload. The Apache Longbow is in heavy use with both the US Army and UN forces as their main option in close air support firepower. |-|Alternative= : Apache Longbows participated in the Defence of Yokohama Base as part of the UN forces stationed there. While they dealt great damage to the BETA, which were unable and unwilling to retaliate with the present Laser-class, the Apaches were forced to divert to other bases for landing and resupply once the BETA had penetrated into the inner regions of the base. |-|Unlimited/The Day After= : Apachine Longbows were present during the Seattle Food Plant Hijack. 347951A4.png|(TDA) Apache Longbows chasing a target. 593A0C64.png|(MLA) A squadron of Apaches during a night attack. MH-53 Pave Low ) A Pave Low helicopter.]] : A multi-purpose helicopter. Aside from transport, many of these are also used for data gathering during TSF combat trials and can be found around military bases worldwide housing the latest in information acquisition equipment. SH-60 Seahawk : Another multi-purpose helicopter, the SH-60 is a highly capable helicopter suited to take on all kinds of missions. The success of its design has seen it assigned to any seagoing craft that can support helicopters. V-22 Osprey : A tilt-rotor helicopter with the capability to function both as a VTOL craft for quick takeoffs and a turboprop aircraft for excellent cruising flight performance. These attributes, usually found on different aircraft, affords the Osprey many more options than any single aircraft of its class and size. 'Soviet Helicopters' Ka-50 Black Shark : The Ka-50 Black Shark (Чёрная акула, Chornaya Akula), known to NATO forces as the Hokum, is an advanced Soviet attack helicopter boasting an impressive amount of firepower and maneuverability in combat. Mi-24 Mk. III : An improved variant of the original Mi-24, the Mi-24 Mk. III boasts improved engines, systems, and increased attack power. Mi-8MT : The Mi-8MT also known as the Mi-17 is an early multi-purpose helicopter, the Mi-8MT is an improved version of the original Mi-8 in terms of speed and range and it can be adapted for a wide variety of roles. Mi-26 : Known to NATO forces as the Halo, the Mi-26 is the world's most powerful helicopter in terms of flight power. The load and lift capabilties of the Mi-26 are comperable to the US C-130 Hercules transport aircraft. Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Hardware and Technology